This Was Supposed to be Fun
by MorningGory
Summary: Shin and you go on a vacation, but not everything goes to plan.


Shin and I are trying to decide where to go for our first vacation together. I said I didn't mind, but Shin kept pestering me about it. Finally I decided to pick just so he would stop being so damn annoying. "You better not complain or I will beat the crap out of you." I say.

"I won't, I promise." Shin says. I write down a few of the places I've always wanted to visit on a piece of paper, and put them in a hat to draw out. Sticking my hand in the hat I pick a piece of paper and end up with Las Vegas.

"Hey Shin." I say.

"Huh." He mumbles.

"I have decided where we are going to go." I say.

"Oh, and where is that." He says quietly.

"Las Vegas." I say excitedly with a big grin.

"Why there." Shin says annoyed and slightly disappointed.

"Seriously you said you wouldn't complain, and what's so wrong with Las Vegas." I say angrily as I smack him on the arm.

"Ouch, nothing I just thought you would choose somewhere more romantic or something, that's mostly why I let you chose." Shin says.

"Well too bad you gave all rights to choose to me when you told me to choose." I say annoyed.

"It's fine calm down. I will book the tickets tomorrow." Shin says. "Let's get some rest." Shin says as he picks me up bridal style.

"Shin put me down." I say embarrassedly. Shin sets me down on the bed gently, and cuddles with me.

"I love you _." Shin says lovingly.

"I love you too Shin." I say lovingly back. I smile softly at him, and he smiled softly back and we soon fall asleep in each other's arm.

"Ha-ha." I laugh.

"Shut up or else I will smack you, and it's not funny." Shin says angrily smacking the back of my head.

"Ouch, what was the point of saying that when you smacked my head anyways, at the same time you threatened to do it." I say angrily. "Never mind, you're scared of planes ha-ha, so why did you want to travel. I mean didn't you know we would be flying?" I ask him.

"Like I said before I didn't expect you to pick Las Vegas or anywhere not in Japan actually since you can't really speak any other language." Shin says half annoyed, half angrily.

"Sorry, but you could have said something, I wouldn't have minded changing where we were going." I say consolingly.

"I could have but that's the point you looked so happy when you told me where we were going I couldn't say no." Shin blushes as soon as he says it. "Don't ever tell Toma about any of this conversation he won't ever stop making fun of me. Now get some sleep there is still a while until we land. Goodnight I love you." Shin says.

"Okay goodnight love you too." I say while leaning my head on his shoulder and he lays his on top of my head.

I was still trying to figure out how I got into this.

 _At first we didn't know where to go, so I just told Shin to randomly pick._

 _"Shin let's just pick at random." I say._

 _"Yeah like that has worked so far." Shin says annoyed._

 _"Shut the hell up I don't want to hear another word about that got it." I say angrily with a scowl._

 _"Fine I'll spin you around and you point your finger at the place k."_

 _"Ok." I say. Shin spins me around and when he stops I point my figure at a casino._

 _"Next time, I'll just pick."_

 _"Shut up." I say annoyed while I just look at Shin._

 _When we got into the casino Shin said he was going to go to the ATM machine to get some money. Once he left a big crowd of people came by and I got caught up in it. I didn't know my way back to the spot so I decide to start to look for Shin and that's when everything went downhill. I met a man who said Shin had booked a room there and went to the room already. So being the stupid idiot I was I followed him. Soon we were on the top floor and he showed me to a room and opened it up. I walked in and called out for Shin. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and I start to see black._

"God dammit _ why do you always trust people you are so stupid." I think to myself. "Shin is going to be so mad at me, he might even kill me." I hear two men speaking in a different language. I quickly realize that they're speaking English. I couldn't understand most of it since Shin had just started to teach me, but I could catch a few words, human, trafficking, and her. I wanted to freak out put I did my best to remain calm. I needed to find a way out of here.

I heard their footsteps moving away, and then a door opens and closes. I watched some movies where people run into a wall or something and the chair breaks and they get out. So I try to figure out where the wall is. Then I back away from it and turn so my back is facing it then I quickly run backwards, and when I hit the wall the chair breaks into what feels like a thousand pieces. I take off the blindfold.

Heading to the door, I hear the men's voices again and so I try to find another way out, but I did not find one. So then I knew I had to find a hiding spot and fast. I hear them come in. They were still speaking English so I couldn't understand them still but I could tell they didn't sound happy. They start to search the room so I end up looking for a weapon or something. I see a baseball bat and pick it up. One of the men start to come closer to the closet doors, and as soon as he got close enough I ram the door open, and he stumbles back and I quickly hit him on the head with the bat.

The other man quickly reacts and pulls out his gun and I shout for Shin and close my eyes, then all of a sudden I hear a shot go off and some more noise. When I open my eyes I see Shin and the man on the floor. Shin punches the man in the head, hard.

When Shin looks at me he says "_ your shot." worryingly. I look down and see blood coming out at a fast rate.

"Shit I didn't even feel anything. Is that a bad thing?"

"You will be fine." Shin says and quickly calls an ambulance.

"Ok." I start to see black and slowly start to close my eyes.

Shin quickly starts to pat my face and says "You need to stay awake _." worried.

"Sorry I ruined the vacation."

"You didn't ruin anything idoit."

I start to see black everywhere and pass out.

Shins pov.

"Shit _ wake up." I start to hear the ambulance down stairs so I start to run down, carrying her bridal style. I start to see the EMT and hand her over. We all quickly run outside to get to the ambulance they place her in and they start to drive to the hospital all the while I was holding her hand. I couldn't do anything to help her which made me feel helpless.

Once we arrive at the hospital we get out and they rush her up to the building and the doctors take her back to start surgery. They don't tell me much and I start to feel helpless again. When I tried to go back and see her the nurse's stop me telling me I can't go back. So I sit down for what seems like forever.

Still Shins pov.

A while later the doctor comes out and says that she will be fine and awake in a few days. I was relieved beyond compare. I ask to go back and see her and he says that it was fine. I hurry back and when I walk in I feel like crying again. I knew the doctor said she would be fine but she was so pale. I sit down next to her and hold her again. I started to talk to her. I was telling her that she would be fine and wake up soon, but I might be saying that just to reassure myself.

Your pov.

I slowly open my eyes. I look around and I notice that it is a hospital room. I started to remember when I got shot. As I was thinking about it I felt something holding my hand, and when I look down I see Shin. His head was laying down on part of the bed. He looked sleepy and his hair was a mess. I couldn't help myself so I used my other hand to rub his head softly. He must not have slept much. He slowly starts to stir and opens his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I say with a big smile.

"_ you're awake. I'm so happy. Do you hurt anywhere?" Shin says hurriedly and his eyes start to water up. I feel bad knowing that I am the reason he is crying.

"I'm fine Shin, and don't cry."

"I'm just so happy. Let me get the doctor." When Shin comes back with the doctor, he runs a few tests. He says they just need to keep me overnight to make sure I'm stable.

"I already booked our flights back home." Shin says.

"Now is it just me or is someone in a hurry to get back home." I say teasingly with a smirk.

"Hell yeah. Now get some sleep we're leaving as soon as you get out."

"Fine, goodnight, love you."

"Goodnight, love you too." Shin says as he kisses my forehead.

"Home sweet home." I say excitedly.

"No more vacations for a while." Shin says as he hugs me.

"hehehe"

"Now then for your punishment for ruining our vacation." He says with a devilish smirk

"B-but you said it wasn't my fault back there." I say nervously.

"Back there I thought you were going to die, but you didn't so now it's fair game." He picks me up and takes me to our room and tosses me on the bed. He jumps on top of me and kisses me hungrily. I knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
